


Kizami's First Time

by Storiesarelife1903



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Peeping, Role Reversal, Romance, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesarelife1903/pseuds/Storiesarelife1903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kizami is usually the dominant in his relationship with Kurosaki. Kurosaki doesn't have a problem with it and enjoys being on bottom. But, one day, Kurosaki sees something that sparks curiousity and a very exciting opportunity. And it's something that Kizami least expects from his boyfriend.</p><p>Contains Yaoi and Sexual Content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kizami's First Time

Kurosaki's POV

I couldn't stop moaning as Kizami pushed two fingers in and out of my hot entrance. I tried to cover my mouth as it was still very embarrassing to let my voice out. "Don't do that. Let me hear your voice". Kizami whispered sensually into my ear as he curled his fingers and lightly squeezed my cock. "Hyah! Ah! Kizami, n-no!" I turned my head away with my eyes squeezed shut. "You really like my fingers inside of you, right? It's become so wet and slippery". "D-don't...It's too eba-a-aah!" Kizami milked my cock, a few sputters shooting out in my excitement. I was so close already and he was mostly teasing me. "You want me inside, don't you?" I couldn't say anything, my ability to speak was faltered by my moaning. I couldn't answer. "Tell me". Kizami whispered again, beginning to move his fingers faster against my walls. "Ah! Ah! Hah! Haa! Haah! Ah! Ahn! Kizami! Kiza-ahn!" I was leaking so much that I was struggling to hold back my orgasm. Kizami took his other hand away from my erection and replaced it with his lips and tongue, teasing the tip with the tip of his pink muscle. As always it felt wet, warm and tingly. I couldn't hold back with so much pleasure going on. "K-Kizami, no! Noo! I-I feel...too good! Please! This time I'm really gonna-ah! Ah! Aaah!" I came, splatters of semen covering my chest and stomach. My whole body went limp as I panted heavily, whining a little as my cock shivered with the after feeling. Kizami wiped his lips with his hand, panting softly. We didn't even get to the main part yet. "Wow, you came so much tonight. I'm glad that you felt good, Kurosaki". Kizami kissed my lips softly. I wanted him, I wanted him so badly. 

When Kizami pulled away from the kiss, I couldn't hold back anymore. "Please...Please, Kizami. I want you inside of me. I can't take it anymore!" "Kurosaki...". Kizami kissed me again, my lips parted so that our tongues could meet. I was getting hard again just from his kisses. Once he pulled away, I was asked to get on my hands and knees. So I turned to face away from Kizami and did as he requested, my head down and my ass up. My face always got a little red because I was exposing myself to him like this. It must have looked so obscene. "Spread your legs out more". Kizami ordered as he pushed my thighs apart. The sensation of his warm fingers sent shivers down my spine. "Okay, I'm going to use more lube so it doesn't hurt as much for you. No peeking". I remained in my position, hearing the click of the bottle cap and the squishy sound of the fluid coming out of the bottle. Then there was a sigh and some panting. "Haa, haa, Kurosaki, ah...Kurosaki...". Kizami was enjoying his preperation a little too much. Impatient, I backed my hips up and felt the head prode my behind. "Come on, Kizami. I can't wait anymore~!". "S-sorry, I got a little carried away". Kizami grabbed my hips, one of his hands cool from the lube. I clutched to sheets as I felt his hard member slide in with somewhat little effort. It hurt but that would soon pass. I could sense a shudder from Kizami as he sighed from the pleasure. Although my entrance was hot, the lube made it feel nice and cool but slippery and wet. "Hmmn...nn-nah! Aah! Ah!...haa...". I held my bottom lip in as Kizami pushed in everything. This wasn't so bad. Kizami began moving his hips at a fair pace, the preperation helping with the pain quickly. But Kizami's size made the experience more thrilling. "Haa, haa, a-ah, mn-nn! Nn! Hng! Nn-haa!" "Haa, Kurosaki...ah, it's so warm inside. And you keep sucking me in. Haa, ah, aah...Kurosaki...". I was. Every time Kizami thrust forward, my reflexes caused me to suck in his cock and clench around it. It made the sensation of him pulling back more tasteful. "Mnn! N-na-ahh, ah! Ha! Ah! K-keep going!" Kizami was now picking up the pace, my voice causing him to twitch inside as he got excited. "Gah, ah, Kurosaki...Mm...You're moving your hips. It feels good". "How g-good?" "Really good. Ah, aah, oh, god...I feel like I'm going to come already. Ah, ah, haa...". Kizami thrust faster, also bucking his hips harder into my behind. "Nyah-ah! Haa! Gah! Ah! Aah~! Kizami, it f-feels go-ooh! Feels g-good! So good!" I think he hit my good spot. It tingled and felt amazing. It's hard to describe such a feeling when it's reached. "Ha! Hah! Ah! Ahn! Aah! Kizami! I'm getting close too! Ah!" "Shit...It's coming. I won't be able-ah! T-to hold on much longer!" Kizami thrust again and again, my erection leaking as it became full. I wanted my climax so I groped it, stroking and squeezing until I got what I wanted. "Hmn! Nn! Na-ah! Yah! Ah-aaah!" I finally burst, my climax covering the bedsheets below me. As I clenched around Kizami, hard, he came too. His fluids flooded inside until he was empty. Panting was all that could be heard for a moment. For a moment, we were silent and swimming in the after feeling of ecstacy. 

I lay under the covers, watching as Kizami slid on a clean pair of boxers. He sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded, although he couldn't see me. "Yeah, I'm okay. That felt good, really good". Kizami turned to face me, his back muscles moving with him as his body twisted. Kizami smiled, adjusting his sitting position to lean in closer and kiss my forehead. "Get some sleep. We have work tomorrow". "Right. Goodnight". I kissed his lips, relaxing on the pillow when I lay back down. Kizami crawled into bed next to me, his arms holding me securely as they always did. He had a habit of holding me as if he would never let go. It made me feel safe in his embrace. Kizami was always the older one, and certainly acted like it. When we were kids, he was like a big brother to me despite his flaws. Now he's so protective and more dominant when it comes to sex. But I can accept that. I don't mind being below Kizami in anything. It doesn't bother me. I never even thought about it, our positions as lovers and friends. Kizami was always on top and I had no problem with it, it was just how we were. But, on one particular day, that changed ever so slightly and made me think about certain things over and over. It was so strange and surprising...but very interesting.

I called Kizami up on my cellphone while I was taking my break at work the very next morning. He said he would be coming home the usual time and that dinner would be at seven. I agreed and said goodbye, telling him that I loved him and recieving the same comment. I smiled when I hung up, warmth in my heart from hearing his voice. My battery was quite low at the time, and I didn't realise until much later. I spent a little more time serving coffees and cakes at the tables when one of my collegues approuched me. "Oi, Kurosaki-san, Hiroki-kun said he was coming in on his shift so you can go early". "Huh? I thought he was sick". I replied. "He was, but he said that he's had enough and that he wants to get back to work as soon as possible. I don't blame him since he's missed so much and we had to work a little extra". "I see, is he taking the evening shift too?" "Yeah, he was firm about that one". "Well, alright. I don't really like missing out on work, but I guess I'll head home". I went to the kitchen and took off my apron, taking my bag and heading for the door. "Tell Hiroki that I hope he feels better and that he shouldn't push himself to hard". "I'll be sure to do that, see ya, Kurosaki-san". I left work that morning, heading for the grocery store first. This would give me time to prepare something special for me and Kizami. We haven't had a special dinner in a while, even though this wasn't an anniversary or anything. It could be a date. I picked up some nice food items for dinner, something that we both like. I made sure to get dessert too. By the time I finished it was nearly one in the afternoon. I headed straight for the apartment with two shopping bags in my arms. This would be great. A romantic dinner, maybe some music, and later...I just, for a moment, imagined Kizami on top of me, naked and kissing my hand as he panted softly. I always loved his bedroom eyes. Such a strong but gentle glare that made my heart pound. We've been dating for a few years and still have our exciting moments, the kind of moments at the start of a relationship. Those would settle down eventually and we wouldn't be all over eachother like we were before. Nothing would be as heated or thrilling. It would just be fun and nice. 

I entered the apartment, not making my presence apparent since I was the only one in. I left the bags on the kitchen counter and reached for my phone to call Kizami, to tell him that I was home early. Only...My phone was dead. I frowned at the terrible inconvienience and headed for the bedroom to get my charger, until I stopped. It was sudden and unexpected that I had to stop. But I did, because I thought I heard something coming from the bedroom. It was like a whimper and a moan at the same time, like nothing I heard before except from myself. But that was only during..."U-uhn...! Haa...a-ahh...". I covered my mouth. What...the...My mind went blank at the obviously sexual noises I was hearing. The sliding door had a slim crack as it had not been closed fully, by accident. I was curious and this provided and opportunity to ease that curiousity. However, it wasn't so much as eased as it was increased. More than that, my face flushed pure red as I witnessed the scene behind the bedroom door as embarrassment filled my head. What...Why...? 

"Nn, nnm, m-more...ah, haa, a-ah!" My eyes widened and I began trembling due to the sight that scorched itself into my memory. In the bedroom, sitting on the bed with and open shirt and no pants, was Kizami. Yuuya Kizami, my housemate, my boyfriend! His face was flushed red and sweat slid down his temple as he...touched himself, in more ways than one. He was moaning shamelessly as his fingers worked up and down his rock hard erection, his other set of fingers forcing their way into his enterance. This was so...obscene and so unusual to me. Kizami...He's not the type to do something like that, so why...I mean, I did it when he wasn't around-I'll admit that, but Kizami isn't the type of person to touch himself. He always used to say that he's never once tried it, and especially getting off to his fingers inside of...that place. I was better off turning around and walking out of there, but I just couldn't look away. As weird as this was to watch, I was also excited and curious. Did Kizami...like this? He sure sounded like it. "Mm-mmn! A-ahn! Ah! K-Kurosa-ah! Kurosaki!" Kizami visibly tensed up as he cried my name, pushing his fingers in deeper inside his enterance. But as he did, he looked a little frustrated. "Mn...Come on, p-please...a-ahh...". He moved his fingers around, biting his bottom lip. Could he not find his good spot? My legs quivered and my stomach grew hot as my heart pounded. Kizami couldn't find his good spot. I didn't know how to feel about that. It was as if I was teasing him without being there. And I don't think he was doing it on purpose. It was probably due to the angle or his sitting position that prevented him from getting off, so he just stroked his cock instead. "Gh! Nn! Nn-na-ah! Kurosaki! K-Kurosaki! Ah-aaah! Uwah!" He came, finally, pulling his fingers out in disappointment as he panted heavily. He slowly lowered himself at the side of the bed, grabbing a pillow and curling up. How long? How long has he been doing this to himself? How long has he struggled to get a satisfying orgasm? I backed away, my face still hot from witnessing that. Dinner could wait. I couldn't just reveal myself, that would give him too big of a shock. So, instead, I went back out and took the groceries with me so that he didn't know I was there.

I walked around the streets for a while, my thoughts in a never ending loop of images. Kizami...He was like a whole different person back there. I never thought that he could make such noises. Whenever we have sex, he lets out the occasional groan or gasp because he feels good but, back there, he was crying out and looked really shameful. My heart skipped a beat as I remembered it. He must be really unsatisfied after that. N-no, why am I thinking about this? The more important issue is why he lied to me. He said he was coming home at the usual time, but he was there. Either he came home earlier than usual or he didn't go to work at all. I sighed. That idiot. If he wanted to try something like that in the bedroom then he could have told me. Was he too embarrassed to do so? Probably, although Kizami isn't easily embarrassed. So what could I do? Talk to him? Tell him that I came home early and saw him masturbating? I couldn't be so straightforward. This was stressful, my heart wouldn't stop pounding and my face still felt hot. Kizami, why won't you talk to me? I returned home at the usual time that I finish, meaning that Kizami would be home by then. "I-I'm home...". I froze when I saw Kizami. He was taking out a drink from the fridge when he raised his head. With a gentle smile, he approuched me. "Hey, you. I missed you". He kissed my lips softly. I couldn't help but return the action before he pulled away. Once he did, a worried expression snapped onto his features. "Kurosaki, what's wrong? You're cheeks are red". I flinched a little when he felt my forehead. That hand..."You're really warm. Are you feeling alright?" "I'm fine. It's just been a long day". Kizami smiled, wearing his gentle smile again. "Don't worry me like that. Now take a seat and relax". "W-well, I bought groceries on my way back from work. I thought we could have a nice dinner tonight, just the two of us". "Aww, that's sweet. Since you don't look well, I'll do most of it. What were you planning to make?" I couldn't possibly tell him what I saw. He was acting like his usual self right now. However, as he sat down at the dining room chair..."Haa...!" I heard a sharp gasp from him. "K-Kizami...?" I placed the bags on the counter once again and approuched him. His body looked quite tense. "I-I'm fine. I just, um...E-excuse me". Kizami got up from his chair and walked out of the room and into the bathroom. What was that about? I wondered. Then it hit me. He didn't find his good spot and came without feeling any real pleasure in that spot. So...Was it irritated now? Was it uncomfortable for him? Was it sensitive? My face flushed again and my heart thumped excitedly in my chest. Was he...still horny? 

That night, at dinner, we sat quietly together and both enjoyed the meal we made together. Neither of us really spoke a word since we started cooking. I even noticed that Kizami was fidgeting quite a bit, most likely from his disatisfaction. He was a little tense too, probably hoping that I wouldn't notice. He did spend quite a bit of time in the bathroom earlier, and now his uncomfortability seemed worse. Did he try to get off again, only making things worse for himself as a result? He wouldn't be used to it so finding his good spot would be difficult. I kind of wanted to help him. I wanted him to feel good from that place too, but would that hurt his pride? I thought of that, but I kept imagining his face and the noises he would make if I helped. Kizami wiped his lips with a napkin, dumping it on his empty plate. He stacked his dishes, along with my empty ones and took them over to our dishwasher that we purchased about a month ago. He didn't say a word until he kissed my cheek and headed to the bedroom. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" "Uh, yeah. I'll clear up my dishes and then I'll be right with you". "Okay. Love you". "I love you too". I did love Kizami, so much so that I would want to do these sorts of things with him. And he loved me, which should involve trust. Doesn't he want me to touch him like he touches me? If he wasn't going to say a word, then why don't I make the first move? 

Night had fallen, and I just finished bathing when I exited the bathroom. Kizami was lying comfortably in our bed with a book in his hands. I sighed, approuching and crawling to his side on the bed. I kissed his temple and cheek, effectively catching his attention away from his book. "Kurosaki? What is it?" I didn't answer, instead kissing his face in varies places that included his jaw and lips. He seemed puzzled, stopping my actions by carrassing my cheek softly and lovingly. "What's wrong? Tell me. Do you want to have sex tonight? I mean, I'm still sleepy from last night but...". "I do, Kizami. I...I want us to make love again". We're not like bunnies, we don't have sex often because we would end up sore all over if we did. This would be the first time in years that we've slept together two times in a row in two nights. But I wasn't planning on being direct yet. I wanted to ease Kizami in and then give him what he truely desires of me. I want to be the one to make love to him tonight. Kizami kissed me, softly at first. I gradually moved on top of him as the kiss gradually got deeper. I rested both my hands on Kizami's chest, it was a crossroads between feeling soft and hard due to the muscle or the fact that it was his chest area. Men have breasts too, after all. It wasn't my intention to touch him there, it was only for a little leverage. Kizami didn't even react to it. But, eventually, I pulled away from our kiss to move myself lower down his body. Kizami smirked, unaware of my true intentions. I wanted him to feel good too, I wanted him to feel good too. I repeated my goal in my head, my imagination running wild. What sort of noises would he make? Would he move his hips? What kind of face would he make at his peak? I couldn't stop thinking about it as I moved my quick and impatient kisses down to his boxers. It appeared he was already a little hard from excitement. 

I pulled down his boxers, down to his knees. It was normal for us to get naked anyway, so Kizami didn't argue. His erection was only a little bit hard, but it would definitely grow harder in a few minutes. I held the base in my fingers, rubbing a little, feeling the heat grow all over. I put my lips to it, refusing to hesitate as I took it bit by bit into my mouth. "Mn, nmph, gh, hn, mm...". "Haa, haa, Kurosaki...it feels good when you moan. It keeps vibrating and it feels...hoo...". Kizami was lost for words for a moment, running his fingers through my hair to gently push my head down further. I engulfed what I could of his length, choking a bit as it grew harder and hit my throat. I retracted slightly at the sensation. "Are you alright?" He asked, even knowing that I couldn't respond. Well, I could but..."Mmph-hmn...". I moaned, the vibrations travelling along my lips, tickling. Kizami gripped the bedsheets at that, letting out a sharp moan. "Ah...!" I was surprised by such a moan from Kizami. He was even shivering a little bit. "D-don't stop. Kurosaki, don't stop". It wasn't a request, it was a softly spoken demand. I continued, running my lips and tongue over Kizami hard length. He was even moving his hips. "Haa, haa, haa! Kuro-oh! I'm nearly...I'm nearly there! I'm gonna...". He couldn't finish his sentence, the pleasure forcing him to save his breath. I pulled down his boxers more, taking the opportunity to surprise him. He was just coming to his peak when I pushed my middle finger inside of his enterance. "Haa-ah...!" He bucked his hips up then, coming so suddenly. I quickly pulled away, also pulling my finger out. Maybe it was too much of a surprise. I coughed and sputtered, wiping my lips. Kizami lay there, panting heavily with his cheeks red. "Kurosaki, why...Why did you...?" I caught my breath gradually as well, my heart pounding. "Sorry for surprising you like that. I just...". I paused for a minute, my lungs heaving. "Do you...want to bottom tonight?" Kizami looked confused and a little embarrassed. "B-bottom? Where did this come from? I-I mean, are you sick of being bottom, or...". "That's not it at all. I just...This isn't about me, it's about you. We don't have to, but I would like to try it with you". 

Putting it that way was sort of dodging my whole reasoning, the real reason. I knew that Kizami wanted it, it was obvious. However, Kizami hesitated with his cheeks pink. He wasn't looking at me anymore as he pondered the idea in thought. His cheeks soon became bright red. What was he thinking about? "Kizami...?" "...kay...". "Huh...?" "I-I s-said...okay". He mumbled, embarrassed. I smiled, kissing his forehead. "Okay. Just relax, like you always tell me". Kizami nodded, his gaze still averted. I pushed my middle finger inside again, hearing Kizami whine and squirm. "Hmn, nn! Haa, ah, mmn...". I wriggled it inside, moving it back and forth slowly and feeling around his walls. It was already really hot inside. "Hn, mn! Haa, Kurosaki...w-wait, I-nya!" I groped his cock, stroking it so that it hardened. Kizami thrust his head back, unconsciously bucking his hips up. "Wait, no...D-do-ooh! Haa, ah!" I pushed another finger inside, struggling to fit it in. I squeezed the base of his dick when I pushed both fingers in deeply, making him gasp and moan in want. "N-no! That's enough. I don't...w-wan' anymo-ore!" His actions didn't match his words, so I continued. "Kizami, do you want me to find your good spot?" "W-what are you talking about? I-I-hya-ah!" I pushed my nail into the slit of the tip, seeing Kizami cry out from the shot of pain. I pushed my thumb around the tip, seeing it leak. His insides grew a little wet as I moved my fingers deeper. Kizami tensed up as I did so, until..."Mn, nn, haa, haa, ha-AH!" Kizami bucked his hips, a sputter of fluid spurting from his cock. I smiled. "Is this your good spot?" Kizami gasped, embarrassed, his whole face turning bright red. "Tha-that's enough. No more! I can't take anymore!" Kizami grabbed my wrist, wanting to pull my fingers out, but too physically weak to do so. He was trembling quite a bit too. "Please, Kurosaki...". I sighed, not wanting to stop. I moved my fingers in that spot again. "Haah! No! Noo!" I pushed my fingers in and out, scraping against that spot over and over to stimulate Kizami. He lay there, unable to move or protest. "Haa! Haa! Ah-ahn! Ah! N-no-oh!" "It feels good, right? Your cock keeps twitching in my hand. Is this the first time you felt this good down there?" Kizami couldn't respond, tears welling up in his eyes from the pleasure. I whispered in his ear, licking the shell after I spoke. "You must have been so frustated, unable to reach this spot. Were you too embarrassed to use a vibrator to reach this spot?" "Nnh! Na-ahn! Ah! Kurosaki, stop! Please! I'll c-come!" "Your inside are really wet and slippery now, and your cock is leaking like crazy. You wanna come, don't you?" I was teasing him, I knew that. But his face depicted that he was really turned on, and in wanting. He wanted to come from this. 

I added a third finger, the gap so tight that my fingers hurt a little bit. I kissed Kizami's cheekbone, the skin hot and wet with sweat. The bangs of his hair stuck to his forehead and he was panting heavily with a mix of moans and cries. He was really close, but as soon as I recognised that, Kizami came. "Hah! Ah! Ah! Ahh-uwaah! Ah!" He orgasmed all over his stomach, twitching and shivering as he blew his load. When it ended, Kizami went limp across the mattress, panting heavily. "Are you okay?" I asked him, afraid of what he would say. I perhaps did a little too much teasing. "I-I'm fine...". Kizami breathed, his expression still the same. "Sorry, Kizami. I'm sorry for embarrassing you. Do you wanna stop?" Kizami hesitated, trying his hardest to collect his composure. He eventually shook his head, to my surprise. "K-keep going, just...don't tease me". I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Okay, I won't". 

I turned Kizami over onto his knees with his ass up and his head down. He used the hilt of his shirt to cover up his behind. It was really cute. "D-don't stare...It's embarrassing". "Come on, I felt like you did once before. It's not so bad after a while. Now, let me see". Kizami's hand was trembling, and he hesitated, but soon took his away and allowed the fabric to slide up. Kizami had a nice butt, I said it. I never got to see it because he was either always facing me or I was facing away from him during sex. I've never even seen it fully when we take baths together. It was quite pale and the skin was soft to the touch. Touching it made Kizami shiver. "A-are you going to get on with it, or...?". "S-sorry, Kizami. I just thought you have a really cute butt". I could see his face was red, even if he wasn't facing me. I looked to his rear again, seperating the cheeks slightly. Kizami flinched, his legs trembling. Since when was he this adorable? I wanted him to feel good, just a little more until the final part. I dipped my head forward, slicking my tongue against his entrance. "Haah! Ah...K-Kurosaki?" I licked it again, feeling him tense up. "Hmn! N-no, why...D-don't...Please, just...get the other part over with". "What part?" I couldn't help myself. I teased him again, slicking my tongue around his pink enterance. "Ghh! Y-you know, th-that part! Just...p-put it in me already!". "Okay...". I slipped my tongue inside. "Hyah! Aah! No! N-not that!" I spread his thighs out, caressing them. He shuddered with a cute little moan. "Mmn...K-Kuro-oh! Kurosaki!" I wanted him to feel really good there, and also..."Nah-aah! No, wait! I-I'm gonna come again!" I stroked his cock for the second time, feeling that it had already gotten hard. He must have been really turned on. He was even moving his hips, I knew he would. "Na, ah, aah, haah, mn, nn! Kurosaki...Kurosakiii~". The way he called my name like that...It was irresistable. I was even coming to my own limit.

That was enough. I pulled my tongue out, a string of saliva still connecting us, but only for a moment as it broke. I positioned myself high on my knees, lowering Kizami's hips a little. I lowered my bottoms, my own erection pulsing from neglect. I rested my hand just above Kizami's behind, getting into position. Kizami was still panting heavily, so I provided a moment for him to catch his breath. "Kurosaki, p-put it in already...I can't take anymore. If you don't...". "If I don't?" Kizami didn't answer. His legs were trembling a lot. I smirked, leaning over his back and kissing the nape of his neck, tickling him. "Mn...!" "Okay. Relax, okay? Just relax and I'll make you feel really good". I gripped both of his hips, moving my waist forward and slowly pushing the tip inside. "Ghg! Nn! Mn! Nn! Haa! haa! haa, aah...". Kizami moaned and whined, tightening up as I forced more in until the head of my erection was engulfed. From this angle, it was quite a sight. This was my first time doing this so I was a little nervous, but this wasn't completely about me. This was for Kizami. 

I pushed in a bit more, inch by inch. Kizami made so many noises, both cute and sexual, I think he was trying to hold them back. "Kurosaki, just...a little more...". I lay across his back, kissing his shoulders in comfort as I pushed more inside. "Hah! Ah! Aah! Haa, ah-hah! Kuro-o-oh! O-ow!" I was hurting him by accident, my conscience overwhelming my arousal. "You okay?" "Y-yeah, just...a little shaky. Hmn...It hurts, haa, Kurosaki...o-ow...". Kizami tightened up upon reflex, sucking me in a little. I kissed Kizami's shoulder, his heat being the pressure around my erection and causing me to twitch. "Kurosa-ah! Please...m-move...". Kizami was trembling so much from the pain, shifting his hips in discomfort. "Okay, but we have to take our time". I pulled my hips back, sending a gasp out from Kizami's lips followed by a cute whine. I pushed my hips forward again, feeling how tight Kizami was from the unusual sensation. I continued to move my hips, Kizami gradually growing used to it. "Haa, ah, aah...Kurosaki, this-ah!...feels weird. R-really-hmn!...weird". "I know, just relax. Okay? Relax". I was starting to feel slight pleasure from this new sensation. I eventually decided to speed up, rocking my hips into Kizami's and raising his volume a bit. "Nhah! Ah! Haah! Haa! A-ahn! Kurosa-ahn! Uh-uhn! Nn!" Kizami panted heavily moving his hips in rhythm with mine, still desperately trying to get a quick orgasm. "Hah! Ah! Aah! Na-ahn! Aa! Kuro-oh! Kurosaki, m-more! Gonna come!" That would be really quick. I reached for his length, holding the base tightly, also stopping the movement of my hips as much as it felt good. "W-wha-? Kurosaki, n-no. Let me...let me come!" Heat covered both our bodies, Kizami's especially. He was never like this, but this was his first time being on bottom and he clearly liked it, maybe a little too much. I didn't want him to come to soon. "Not yet". I breathed into his ear, causing him to shiver. "You shouldn't come to early, you have to savour this. Trust me, I have plenty of experience". That's what I do. I love savouring the sensation of Kizami's length hitting all the right spots. That and the loving look in his eyes, when he kisses me, when he tells me he loves me...I love it all way more than getting a quick release. Kizami understood that in that moment, his breathing rate slowing down. 

"Kurosaki...sorry for g-getting overexcited. It's...really unlike me. Could you pull out?" "Huh? We don't have to-". "I want to see your face. I want to know that you feel good too". After a brief hesitation, I pulled out and allowed Kizami to move onto his back. We were looking into eachother's eyes. We shared a smile, and then continued-but not before locking hands to the side. I slowly entered again, Kizami giving little reaction as he had loosned up a bit. I started to move my hips back and forth until we got into another rhythm. By this point, my erection was killing me. My release would be soon if I picked up the pace. I held one of Kizami's legs with my free hand, spreading it out. "Haa! Haa! Ah-ahn! Kurosaki! Ahh, Kurosaki!" Kizami moaned and cried out in pleasure, rocking his hips up. He pulsed around me, bringing me closer and closer to my orgasm. He was close too, his cock twitching and throbbing in want of release. "Hah! Ah! Yah-ahn! Aah! Kurosaki, I'm coming...I'm going to come!" "Me too. Together...". I thrust harder, pushing us both over the edge as I rammed into Kizami's good spot. "Haah! Ah! Ah! Ah! O-ooh! Oh, god! So good! It-it's so good!" "I feel good too. Gah, aah, haah, I can't hold it in. Ah! Aah! C-coming...Ah, Kizami...Kizami! Ah-aaaah!" I came, finally, and it was so satisfying. Kizami cried out as I blew my heavy load inside, coming himself from the impact. And I swear I could feel some impact for myself. He must have come from behind, too. I collapsed on top of him, exhausted and hot. Kizami was just the same, his body still trembling. His legs were especially shaky. For a short while, we rested like that once I pulled out of his entrance. It was only a matter of time before we would fall asleep like this. 

As it turned out we did end up napping out of exhaustion. It was like losing my virginity all over again, which I did but from the front. I walked out of the bathroom to see that Kizami was still lying in bed, naked and expressionless. I sat next to him on the bed, wanting to talk to him. "Listen, Kizami, I-". "Forget about it". "Huh? I haven't even said anything yet". Kizami hesitated before carefully turning on his back to look at me. "I, uh, I know you saw me...what I did. You did see, didn't you?" I gulped. I was really embarrassed about that, but surely not as embarrassed as Kizami. "I-I did, and I'm sorry. It was wrong of me and-". "I said forget it. It's natural to be curious, but it had to be something as shameful as what I was doing". I crawled next to him, resting my head on his chest as I lay down. "I do it too, you know". "What...?" "Masturbate...with my fingers. I do it too, and that's fine. There's nothing wrong with it. And if you wanted to be bottom one night, you could have said something even if it's embarrassing". "You're right, but it really would be humiliating. Besides, I've only done it twice out of curiousity but it never worked out". "Because you couldn't feel good?" I smirked, not looking up at Kizami. I could just sense his blush. "W-well, not exactly. I couldn't feel good from behind but...everything else...". I sat up slightly to look at Kizami, still smirking. "Your nipples?" His face turned crimson red, his eyes averted as he answered. "Y-yeah...". "Your butt cheeks?" "I...I suppose". "Your cock?" He tensed up underneath me, his ears turning red. "Y-yes...". "Wow, I never knew you were so dirty". I kissed Kizami's cheek softly, teasingly. I was having fun until..."Hwah...!" I was suddenly flipped over onto my back with Kizami on top of me. "Eh? Ehh? Ki-Kizami?" "Who do you think you're talking to?" Where did this confidence come from? Has he switched personalities again?! "Wait, Kizami, I was only fooling around. A-and, are you alright? Don't your hips hurt?" "No...". He smirked, implying that I didn't do it hard enough. "You teased me a lot tonight and I can't forgive you until we're even". "H-huh?! W-wait! I'm tired, can't we save it?" "No thanks. I want to get revenge now". "Revenge?! H-hey! Ah! Kizami?!" Kizami nuzzled into my neck, a smirked on his lips. "Oh, and Kurosaki?" "...?" "Thank you for tonight, even if you did tease me. It felt really good...I love you". My face flushed red, but I was happy that he said that. I wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder. "I love you too, Kizami. And you are sooo bottoming more often if it felt that good". Kizami chuckled, continuing with his kisses and touches. Haa, yeah, we can both be top and bottom from now on.

The End?


End file.
